


and i'll be yours until two and two is three

by ethelwyn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I'm not sorry, Family Dynamics, M/M, This is very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethelwyn/pseuds/ethelwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy doesn't think he could be happier than he is here and now, with the two people he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be yours until two and two is three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_purpose/gifts).



> This was originally just a gag Valentine for [glorious_purpose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_purpose).
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138482528789/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-cooking-something-for).

Roy wakes to the smell of food and a blinding strip of light hitting his face. He really needs to get new blinds for that window. Or, better yet, a black-out curtain. He'd always wanted one of those. The redhead thinks he hears the last line of ‘Love is an Open Door’ coming from somewhere near the apartment's main room, but that may just be the remnants of a dream. At this point, he knows every Disney song by heart and even hears them in his sleep. Because Lian has a _bit_ of an obsession.

He sits up and stretches, satisfied as he feels the tug at his muscles in his arms and his back. He blinks away sleep as he moves to get out of the bed. Brushes his teeth and pulls his tangle of ginger hair into a little bun, goes about his usual morning routine. It isn't until he’s pulling on clean boxers that it hits him. He smells _food_. Food that he isn’t cooking. Coming from his kitchen. Which means that Jason is cooking. This is _so_ not good.

In complete horror, the redhead runs toward his kitchen at full speed, heart sinking when he realises he is probably smelling burnt butter. _How do you burn_ butter _, Jason?_ He stops, however, before he even enters the room, because he hears Jason finishing up a rather impressive a cappella of ‘A Girl Worth Fighting For’. And he suppresses any protests he'd been prepared to shout when he sees the way Lian is watching the man so intently, and catches the bright smile on his usually scowling face.

So, he doesn’t yank the spatula from his boyfriend’s hand, nor does he tell his daughter to get off the counter-top because _for the fiftieth time, Lian, that is not where your butt goes_. Nope. Instead, he sneaks into the room, leans against the counter, right next to Lian, and ruffles her dark hair affectionately. “Good morning, Peanut.” His heart swells as her little face lights up when she sees him.

“Daddy Daddy Daddy!” Jason glances over, smile growing a little brighter as Lian leans up and wraps her little arms around Roy's neck in a tight hug. “I told Jay-birdy that you like pancakes and so now he is making pancakes and we've been singing songs from the movies we watched when I was sick and Jay-birdy sings very pretty like and I think he's burnding the pancakes but that's okay because we'll still eat them won't we Daddy?” She takes a deep breath and starts to speak again, but is stopped by the sound of the two men chuckling.

“ _Burning_. And I'm sure Jaybird is doing his best to make us edible pancakes.” Roy pushes himself off the counter and makes his way through his tiny, flour-covered kitchen to his equally flour-coated boyfriend. Jason flips the last cake, which is surprisingly well-cooked, onto the platter, and Roy takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around him from behind. He buries his face into the taller man's neck, presses his lips lightly against his skin. “Aren't you, Jay?”

Jason sets the spatula down gently, turns off the stove and turns around. Tips Roy's chin up with his cleaner hand and stares into him with those bright, blue eyes. “’Course I am, babe.” The redhead smiles and leans upward, dying to feel the other man's lips on his. Jason leans down slightly to meet him, and Roy’s green eyes flutter closed as he feels his breath against his lips. But before their lips can meet, a four-year-old is crashing into them with her arms spread wide, knocking them apart.

“I love love love _love_ you! And I love love love pancakes! Can I pretty please have some pancakes now, Jay-birdy? You can eat Daddy's face all you want but I'm not a zombie like you so I _needs_ pancakes.” She's smiling up at them brightly, with a tiny smear of flour on her cheek and her big brown eyes gleaming with adoration. Roy thinks this may be his favourite moment. And he feels so lucky, to be loved by the two greatest people on this planet.

Two years ago, he'd never have imagined actually being a decent father. Would have never thought Jason Todd would be standing in his kitchen, wearing a pink apron ( _Where did he even_ find _that?)_ , making pancakes for his daughter. He never would have for a second thought that he could be loved by anyone. Would have just been shooting up or drinking until he was numb. Until he didn't hate himself so much and wasn't angry at the world. Until he maybe - _hopefully_ \- died, and never had to live another moment as the colossal fuck-up he knew he was.

But now. Now, there is no reason to feel that way. His heart is thoroughly filled. It's full of Jason and Lian; full of Disney movies, late-night cuddles and the sound of their laughter bouncing off his apartment’s walls. He's come so far, and now there is no room for the past and all its negativity; for all its self-loathing and self-destruction. He's in absolute bliss now, with them. And he’s able to make them happy, too. It is amazing.

“Hate to ruin the moment, but the pancakes are gonna get cold if we stay like this much longer.” Jason's eyes are glistening, voice a bit unsteady. “I'd hate to be chopped for cold pancakes.” He gives Roy a _look_ , the one that means he knows what he was thinking. He understands, a little too well, what Roy was feeling. Appreciates the love their little family shares in much the same way. Because it had healed them all, pieced together all their broken bits, in different ways.

Lian’s face lights up at the mention of her favourite cooking show. Though, arguably, every cooking show is her favourite. “Ooooh, I love Chopp-ed! Jay-birdy, your time’s up! Bring the judges their plates, pretty please!” She runs to the other side of the island and hops onto a bar stool. Starts drumming at the marble counter-top and wiggling around impatiently. Jason chuckles, leans over the island to press a kiss to the top of her head and gently pinches at her cheek.

“ _Chopped_.” Roy lets out a little snort at the habit Jason has picked up from him, but the man chooses to ignore it. “Okay, take your seats and I'll present the dish to my _culinary superiors_.” He turns to the platter of pancakes and works on plating them, while Roy joins Lian at the bar. They watch Jason concentrate on his plating, both fascinated at the way he seems so _into it_. Roy has always loved Jason's passion. He loves the way he puts his all into everything he does.

A moment later, the man comes back with two plates of perfectly rounded, golden pancakes. He places them in front of Lian and Roy, then stands on the other side of the island with his hands behind his back. He looked as proper as one could while wearing a pink apron and what Roy assumed was probably half the sack of flour. “Chef Roy, Chef-Warrior-Princess Lian. I have made for you a stack of pancakes. I used Bisquick and water, a secret family recipe. You have a small cup of syrup, sugar-free, of course. And you have a cup of fresh blueberries on the side, along with a small glass of orange juice. I hope you enjoy.”

Roy suppresses a chuckle and thanks Jason formally before he makes a show of grabbing a small bite. It's okay, and he'll admit he is surprised. Because Jason definitely isn't known for his culinary skills. The man can't even make toast without burning it, but he somehow made edible pancakes. Lian hums happily as she chews her cake, eyes closed and her body swaying side-to-side. Roy catches the smug little smile on Jason's face as he watches them eat, can just see his ego swelling, and at that moment he decides they can't have that.

“Lian, sweetheart, do you like Jaybird’s pancakes?” Lian nods enthusiastically, shoving another forkful into her mouth. “I do, too, sort of. But he left out an essential ingredient. And they are also pretty dense.” He smirks at Jason, practically revels in the sight of his smile faltering. “What happened to the whipped topping, Jay? You know I like it on my pancakes, and it is therefore an essential ingredient. And you could have used it to make the decoration more fun, because, frankly, it's quite boring. And the cakes are just a bit too heavy. Almost rubbery. For this, I'm going to have to chop you.”

“Thank you, _Chef_ , for the criticism.” Jason smiles sweetly. _Too_ sweetly. He turns around and opens the refrigerator. Roy worries for a moment what he may be up to, but Lian distracts him by plugging her little nostrils with blueberries and making faces at him. Roy is pretty sure this is a conspiracy against him. Because when he looks back up, Jason has left the kitchen area. _This is not good._ He hears Lian gasp in surprise, and, _no, this is definitely not good_.

“Here's that whipped cream you wanted, babe.” Roy turns, and a nozzle is suddenly in his face, spitting out whipped cream. He sputters and flails as it covers his face thoroughly. “ _Bon appétit_.” He hears Lian squealing and scolding Jason because _Jay-birdy, Daddy isn't a pancake!_ He wipes at his face, then reaches out and slaps Jason with one cream-covered hand, leaving a nice, big splotch of white on his cheek, and smears some on Lian’s little nose with the other.

They both let out squeals of protest, and when they all look at each other, a chorus of laughter fills the apartment. They're in hysterics, with Roy nearly falling out of his stool, Lian squealing and covering her face, and Jason doubling over, clutching at his ribs. Roy feels tears on his cheeks, and his abs hurt from the laughter, and it's the greatest thing ever. He's silenced, however, when he's suddenly hit on the back of the head with a blueberry projectile. He turns to Lian, flicks three straight onto the middle of her forehead, causing her to slump over and play dead.

When he turns back around, satisfied with his berry-flavoured victory, Jason immediately grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. It's sticky and sloppy and gross, but they're both smiling into it, and it's perfect. Jason’s gripping at his hair, messing up his little bun and getting his hand stuck in the orangish locks. They pull away and press their foreheads together, both still chuckling, and Roy finds himself staring straight into Jason's eyes, so full of love and laughter and _life_. They're so beautiful, and he swears they’re miniature oceans, and he really wouldn't mind getting lost at sea.

Lian joins them, pulls them apart and sits on Roy’s lap, but leans over so her head rests on Jason's chest. “Do you have to work today, Daddy?” she asks quietly. Roy had planned to go in today for a couple hours, since Jason has the day off and agreed to watch Lian. But now, looking at the two of them, he just can't bring himself to do it.

“No, Peanut,” he says before Jason can answer for him, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair. “You and Jaybird have me for the rest of the day.” Jason rolls his eyes but smiles down at Lian as she yells out in excitement. Yeah, he'll definitely be hearing about this later. He’ll receive a nice, stern lecture about responsibility and rent, then they'll just kiss and agree that Lian is worth it because she's just so damn adorable.

So, they clean up themselves and the kitchen, and spend the rest of the day watching movies together. They start with _Brave_ , Roy suffering through all of Jason’s ginger jokes that, thankfully, go over Lian’s head. Then they switch to _Mulan_ , and Roy hogs all the popcorn while Lian sings each song at the top of her little lungs. And they end the day with _Hercules_ , at Jason's request, because _Hades isn't_ that _bad_ , even though Lian doesn't like it all that much. And, yeah, Roy doesn't think he could be happier than he is here and now, with the two people he loves most.

Then, something hits him.

No, seriously. “ _Who_ is throwing popcorn kernels?”


End file.
